Alive
by Minnie-Min
Summary: If these emotions of ours are what makes soul, and soul is what makes us human, if one has no emotion, do they have a soul? Are they even human? Ex is empty, ruthless. She is the asassin. Born without feelings. Will they ever resurface? Can she ever love?


Emotions. love, hatred, remorse, regret, guilt. Fear. To have emotions; to have these feelings so complex, intricately weaved like the most complicated design, deep inside ones very essence, is to have a soul; have _humanity_. When does a being stop being? When does the common humanity loose its way? Feelings. To have feeling, emotion, is to possess the 'soul'. If being human is having a soul, and to have a soul there must be emotion and feeling, what happens when one no longer feels? What are they? Are they even human?

Toes, light on the pavement, swift, hunched movements. Being taken with the wind; a ghost. Steel, sharp polished, gleaming hues of green on the subdued sunlight. Mind, unfeeling, sharp yet dull, cogs whirring. Eyes, focused, yet never still, darting about like a fevered animal. Target sighted. Melt into shadows, loose oneself. Become nothing. Fear, never on the silent pursuer, always the target. Within range, prepare. Pick up speed, chance nearly lost. Snap. A single twig. No other time, it must be now. Pounce. With inhuman speed the ruby lifeblood is extracted by steel, coating it, bonding with it. A body, lying lifeless on the floor. Dead.

The wooden door creaked open with so much defiance it seemed it wanted those entering to turn away. The wooden floorboards clunking beneath havy booted feet. Those inside the secluded building, unused to frequent visitors, put on a fake mask of politeness, with bright happy smiles. Flawlessly greeting the visitor in the brightest manner.

"Sorry, Sir, I'm afraid this is a private building, you must understand it is necessary for you to leave." A short, muscular man with long, black hair ushered the cloaked figure to leave. A surprisingly high pitched, twinkly laugh came from the tall, burly visitor. Jasper Fel was most surprised, he had expected the person in question to be a man.

"It is amusing, Jasper, that even still I am able to deceive you so easily." A woman's voice came from the long drooping hood of the blood red cloak. Suddenly, before Jasper's very eyes, the muscle and height of the figure melted away, leaving a short, thin, and definitely female outline. She threw back her hood and revealed a small porcelain face, cascading golden blonde hair, and those horrible, fear striking, and amazingly beautiful red eyes. A wide smile adorned Jasper's face and he laughed a guttural laugh.

"Well I'll be, lassy. Ex! I Did'na think I'd see you around for at least another two days!" He laughed.

"Ah well, you should count on me to be back early more often. Did you like my new disguise form? The Night Elf male took me a very long time too master you know." Ex replied.

This time, the voice came from above a set of old, haggard wooden stairs.

"Ex, if time is money, your just about skint!" a harsh goblin voice said.

"Nice to see you too, Renzik." Ex said without enthusiasm.

"Pay no attention to 'The Shiv', I never do, and wotcha know, I still have my sanity." Jasper laughed. He suddenly turned silent and went back to attending his wares. The time for amusing conversation was over. A silent figure emerged from around the corner of the candle lit room.

"I trust your mission went well." A deep booming voice said.

"Classified information, Milord." Ex replied.

"Oh I do wish you would stop calling me that. Tony is fine for someone like you." Lord Tony Romano replied.

"Someone like me?" Ex asked in a quizzical tone with an eyebrow arched, like she cared.

"Forget it. I never said anything." He replied hurriedly. "Master Mathias will see you now." Without looking back at him, she glided up the stairs and proceeded to go up the winding staircase, to a classy office at the top. Without hesitation or formality she sat down on the luxurious leather chair in front of her. The mahogany desk had been recently polished, the man sitting behind the desk obviously had not; his usual suit shabby and torn, and a weeping scar just above his right eye was hard to miss. Mathias Shaw's short cropped brown hair was missing a considerable chunk, and Ex was sure his head was still bleeding.

"Been in a fight recently, little Mathias?" She asked in a derogatory tone.

"Firstly, yes I have and I don't want to talk about it, and secondly, you can hardly call me small." Mathias replied back in the same harsh tone.

"You are implying I'm short, Shaw?"

"Why yes, I think I am. In fact, you look like a 10 year old, if I may be so bold." He said.

"What if I am a 10 year old?" She replied blatantly.

Mathias looked stunned and shocked, looking for the right words. All that came out was uh duh….

"Cat got your tongue? Can't you see I was being sarcastic? I thought it was rather funny myself." She sighed. _But it's not like you usually are sarcastic, and with that perpetual emotionless voice, how was I to tell?_ Mathias thought.

"Right. Of course. Down to the mission. I trust it was a success?" He asked.

"Of course. Here are the documents you requested." She said, handing him over a battered scroll. "It seems he was simply an envoy carrying the message to his superiors."

"And you killed him anyway?" Mathias asked, still shocked at how easily she could murder.

"It wouldn't of made a difference, but why not kill him."

"Right. That is all. You are dismissed." Mathias said tonelessly.

She stood, fastened her cloak and pulled up her hood, smiled that wicked smile, and simply vanished.

Authors note~~~~~

Yo. The thought just sort of struck me while I was on my rogue, and decided to make something out of it. I don't think all grammar is perfect, but I tried. My inspiration for Ex, was weirdly enough Evangeline from _Mahou Sensei Negima!_ Dunno, but she was such a dang cool and mysterious vampire I couldn't help it.

R&R for cookies and milk, and If you could point out some improvement points, that'd be great

3 from Minnie-min


End file.
